


Trust(ed) You

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Classic Mystery Twins, Classic Pines, Gen, Implied Violence, Nightmares, Original Mystery Twins, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time something was off with Stanley, Stan had laughed.</p><p>The second time it happened, it wasn't funny. But Stan laughed anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust(ed) You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while. Too many headcanons to leave these guys alone

The first time something was off with Stanley, Stan had laughed.

He had been going through the latest stolen Journal with a red pen when his twin had found him. If his brother had snatched the Journal back a bit too roughly or flipped through it a little more frantically then he usually would, then Stan was teasing him about his marriage to the book a little more than normal. It hadn’t meant anything. (It couldn’t)

The second time it happened, it wasn’t funny. But Stan laughed anyway.

Stan had been out of bed and halfway to his brother’s room before the first scream had died. At the second scream, he’d kicked the door open bat in hand, ready to clobber whatever insane thing his brother had tried to measure this time. What he hadn’t expected was his brother slamming an elbow into his stomach and bolting down the hall.

He had grunted in surprise and pain, glanced around the room for monsters before shooting off after his twin. He was faster than his twin and when Stanley had caught sight of him over his shoulder, his brother had become panicked and tripped. He’d immediately started cowering and blubbering for him to stop, to listen, because please I’m you’re brother. Stan had held his brother down and reassured him until he calmed down and stopped blubbering. When his brother had calmed down enough to tell him (Lie, Stan knew but didn’t say because Stanley doesn’t lie) that he’d had a nightmare he couldn’t remember. Stan had laughed about how little his twin had actually managed to hurt him.

Stanley didn’t sleep for the next three days and flinched away for twice as long.

Stan always laughed. The third time, the fourth, the tenth. When Stanley hadn’t slept more than 3 hours in the last two weeks or when Stan entered the room and the Journal was suddenly hidden from view. (Stanley was just overworking himself like usual. Fiddleford would make him sleep eventually. Nothing was wrong)

The last time it happened, Stan didn’t laugh.

Two. That’s how many new pages his brother had written in the last 4 months. One on some pointless floating triangle that he’d found in the woods and the other was a mess of paranoia. Trust no one, shouts his twin’s handwriting (Stan is obviously exclude from that statement. They trust each other. Right?)

Before his brother wakes up, he scribbles his concern away through a teasing note by the bolded words.

When his brother takes the journal back, he locks Stan out of the lab.

When he finds the note, he does a lot more then lock doors.

 


End file.
